1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push-type cracker adapted to be fired by finger push.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known a push-type cracker designed so that an explosive is exploded by finger-pushing a finger-push portion of an outer shell while the body of the cracker is held in one hand, as shown in FIGS. 8 to 10 in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 45-17199.